defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Landing op Kreta
:"Kreta verliezen omdat we er onvoldoende troepen hadden zou een misdaad zijn. " — Winston Churchill, De Tweede Wereldoorlog. De Landing op Kreta (Engels: Battle of Crete, Duits: Luftlandeschlacht um Kreta; Grieks: Μάχη της Κρήτης) begon op de ochtend van 20 mei 1941 in de Tweede Wereldoorlog toen Duitsland een luchtlanding ondernam onder de codenaam Unternehmen Merkur (Operatie Mercurius). Het was de eerste grootschalige luchtlandingsoperatie uit de geschiedenis, mede hierdoor hadden de landende troepen veel problemen met de landing en bevoorrading en een gebrek aan zware wapens. De operatie was succesvol in de zin dat het eiland veroverd werd op de verdedigende geallieerde troepen, maar de overwinning was zo kostbaar dat de Duitsers nooit meer een belangrijke luchtlandingsaanval zouden uitvoeren. Voorgeschiedenis Geallieerde strijdkrachten hadden het eiland bezet toen Italië op 28 oktober 1940 Griekenland aanviel. Hoewel de Italiaanse aanval in eerste instantie werd afgeslagen, verdreef de hierop volgende Duitse aanval 57.000 man geallieerde troepen van het vasteland. De Royal Navy evacueerden velen van hen, sommigen naar Kreta om het 14.000 man sterke garnizoen daar te versterken. In mei 1941 bestond de verdediging uit 10.000 man in 11 Griekse militia bataljons, het oorspronkelijke Britse garnizoen, en nog eens 25.000 man aan troepen van het Commonwealth die vanaf het vasteland waren geëvacueerd. De evacuees bestonden uit de typisch mix die bij haastige evacuaties ontstaat van in goede orde geëvacueerde eenheden onder hun eigen commando, en haastig bij elkaar gebrachte mannen door individuele leiders, en individuen zonder leider uit alle denkbare eenheden. Veel zware uitrusting ontbrak. De sleuteleenheden waren de 2de Nieuw-Zeelandse divisie (minus de 6de brigade en het divisiehoofdkwartier in Egypte), en de 6de Australische divisie en de 14 Britse brigade. De pantsereenheden bestonden uit 16 verouderde Cruiser Mk I tanks. De artillerie telde 85 kanonnen, vooral buitgemaakt Italiaans spul zonder richtapparatuur. Op 30 april werd major-generaal Bernard Freyberg, commandant van de Nieuw-Zeelandse eenheden, tot commandant van de geallieerde eenheden op Kreta benoemd. Kreta was voor de geallieerden belangrijk omdat het de Britse marine van uitstekende havenfaciliteiten in de oostelijke Middellandse Zee voorzag. Vanuit Kreta waren de Roemeense olievelden met bommenwerpers te bereiken. Vanuit het oogpunt van de as-mogendheden was het belangrijk dat de geallieerde basis op Kreta geëlimineerd werd, omdat het voor Operatie Barbarossa noodzakelijk was dat de zuid-oostelijke positie stevig in centrale handen was. Wanneer ook Malta aangepakt kon worden, zou de Britse positie in de oostelijke Middellandse Zee aanmerkelijk verzwakt worden. De Duitse aanval begon met bombardementen door de Luftwaffe die de geallieerde vliegtuigen uiteindelijk dwong naar Alexandrië uit te wijken. De Luftwaffe had hierdoor vrij spel boven het eiland. Op 25 april ondertekende Adolf Hitler directief nummer 28 met de opdracht tot de landing op Kreta. Omdat de in Alexandrië gestationeerde Britse marine-eenheden de wateren rondom Kreta controleerden, was een landing vanuit zee zeer riskant. Er was daarom besloten tot een luchtlanding. Hoewel luchtlandingsaanvallen in Noorwegen, Nederland, België en Frankrijk gebruikt waren, zou dit de voorgaande luchtlandingen in aantallen troepen overtreffen. De strategie zou zijn om met parachutisten sleutelposities als luchthavens te veroveren, waarna voorraden en versterkingen ingevlogen konden worden. Het [[XI Fliegerkorps|XI Fliegerkorps]] werd verantwoordelijk voor een eenval door de 7de Duitse luchtlandingsdivisie, die met parachutes en gliders zouden landen, gevolgd door de 22ste Duitse luchtlandingsdivisie wanneer de vliegvelden veiliggesteld zouden zijn. De aanval was gepland voor 16 mei maar werd uitgesteld tot 20 mei; de 5de Duitse bergdivisie verving de 22ste luchtlandingsdivisie. Het geallieerde commando op Kreta werd voor de op handen zijnde invasie gewaarschuwd met inlichtingen die door Ultra onderschept en ontcijferd waren. Generaal Freyberg werd op de hoogte gebracht van het aanvalsplan, maar in algemene termen om de bron van de inlichtingen geheim te houden. Hij begon de verdediging van de vliegvelden te versterken, maar stuitte op de moeilijkheid dat door gebrek aan moderne uitrusting lichtbewapende parachutisten over dezelfde vuurkracht konden beschikken als zijn eigen troepen. De Duitse luchtlandingsdoctrine hield in dat kleine aantallen parachutisten direct bovenop de vijandelijke vliegvelden zouden landen. Deze zouden de verdediging moeten neutraliseren en luchtafweer onschadelijk maken. Hierna zouden grotere eenheden per glider kunnen landen. Na studie van de door de Duitsers gebruikte para-tactieken besloot Freyberg de vliegvelden onbruikbaar te maken. Hij kreeg echter een tegenbevel van het opperbevel voor het midden oosten in Alexandrië. Deze meenden dat de luchtlanding tot mislukken gedoemd was nu het plan bekend was. Zij wilden de vliegvelden behouden voor een terugkeer van de Royal Air Force Dag 1, 20 mei right|250px|thumb|Britse soldaten in een loopgraaf met bajonetten op hun geweren Om 08.00 uur op 20 mei landen Duitse para's bij Maleme en Chania, kleinere vliegvelden gebouwd ter ondersteuning van het hoofdvliegveld bij Iraklion. Van deze strijdkrachten werd het merendeel door geallieerde strijdkrachten bij de vliegvelden in de pan gehakt. De gliders werden door mortiervuur binnen seconden na de landing geraakt. De Griekse en Commonwealth verdedigers doodden de uitstappende Duitsers bijna tot op de laatste man. Ironisch genoeg, zoals bij luchtlandingen bijna onvermijdelijk is, landen een aantal para's op de verkeerde plek. Deze namen verdedigende posities in bij het Maleme-vliegveld en bij de "gevangenen vallei" bij Canea. De Geallieerden stuurden eenheden om deze para's te omsingelen en isoleren. Griekse politie en cadetten waren eveneens in actie. Zij versloegen een Duitse landing bij Kissamos, en beletten Duitse bewegingen bij Kolimbari en Paleochora. Overal op het eiland voegde de Griekse bevolking, gewapend of ongewapend, zich met een door beide partijen onverwachte felheid in de strijd. In een opmerkelijk incident werd een Duitse para door een bejaarde Griek met zijn wandelstok doodgeslagen. Veel Duitsers vonden de dood door mes of knots in de olijfbossen en dorpen. Nadat zij over hun aanvankelijke schok heen waren, reageerden de Duisters naar de bevolking met minstens evenveel geweld. Een tweede Duitse aanvalsgolf arriveerde om 16.00 bij Rethimnon en Iraklion. Evenals bij de eerdere aanvallen waren de verdedigers paraat, en brachten de aanvallers zware verliezen toe. Bij het vallen van de avond hadden de Duitsers geen van hun doelen bereikt. Het riskante plan om op vier verschillende plaatsen aan te vallen, scheen gefaald te hebben, al tasten de Duitsers nog in het duister over de oorzaken. De Duitsers bij Maleme drongen echter langzaam de Nieuw-Zeelanders van de strategische heuvel 107, die uitzicht over het vliegveld bood. Het commando op Kreta besloot de volgende dag alles op alles te zetten in de strijd bij Maleme. Op de eerste dag had de Luftwaffe 593 transportvliegtuigen ingezet voor het transport van de troepen. Dag 2, 21 mei De volgende morgen bleek dat de Nieuw-Zeelandse infanterie zich per vergissing van heuvel 107 bij de verdediging van het Maleme vliegveld terug getrokken had. Hoewel hun artillerie doorging met het bestoken van het gebied, gaf dit de Duitsers de controle over het vliegveld. Terwijl een landing vanuit zee in de omgeving plaats vond, landen die avond Junkers Ju 52 transporttoestelen met eenheden van de 5de bergdivisie. Deze troepen namen direct na het landen positie in. Veel toestellen werden door artillerievuur geraakt, en het vliegveld raakte bezaaid met kapotte toestellen. De Duitsers slaagden deze en de volgende dagen er toch in om 14.000 man van bergjagers op het eiland te brengen. Dag 3, 22 mei Het geallieerde commando op Kreta, zich realiserend dat Maleme nu een sleutelgebied was geworden voor het behoud van het eiland, organiseerde een tegenaanval door twee Nieuw-Zeelandse bataljons in de nacht van de 21 op 22 mei. De vrees voor een landing vanuit zee betekende dat een aantal eenheden niet mee konden doen, hoewel de mogelijkheid tot een landing vanuit zee door een sterke aanwezigheid van de Royal Navy werd uitgesloten kwam dit bericht te laat om alle eenheden voor de tegenaanval vrij te maken. De strijdkracht viel 's nachts aan, op een tijd dat de oorspronkelijke paratroepen hun verdedigende posities hadden ingericht en de nieuw gelande bergtroepen moeilijk vanuit hun posities verdreven bleken te kunnen worden. De aanval mislukte, het vliegveld kon niet hernomen worden. Vanaf dit tijdstip werden de geallieerden gedwongen zich naar de oostelijke kant van het eiland terug te trekken, om niet door oprukkende Duitse troepen afgesneden te worden. Terugtocht, 28 - 31 mei De Duitsers probeerden uit te breken uit hun bruggenhoofd, en na bombardementen door duikbommenwerpers slaagden zij hierin. Het opperbevel in Londen besloot dat de situatie hopeloos was, en besloot tot een aftocht vanuit Sfakia. Gedurende de volgende vier nachten werden 16.000 man naar Egypte afgevoerd. Een kleiner aantal manschappen werd vanuit Iraklion afgevoerd. Deze schepen werden onderweg door de Luftwaffe aangevallen en leden zware verliezen. Op 1 juni gaven de overblijvende 5000 verdedigers van Sfakia zich over, hoewel velen de heuvels en bergen in vluchten en van daaruit de Duisters nog jaren last zouden blijven veroorzaken. Gedurende de evacuatie was admiraal Cunningham vast besloten dat de "marine het leger niet kan laten zitten". Toen generaals van het leger hun zorgen uiten over het aantal schepen dat hij zou kunnen verliezen antwoordde hij : "Het kost drie jaar om een schip te bouwen, het kost drie eeuwen om een traditie op te bouwen.". Maj. Alistair Hamilton, een compagniescommandant van de Black Watch had verklaard: "De Black watch verlaat Kreta wanneer de sneeuw berg Ida verlaat." De majoor zelf verliet het eiland niet: hij werd gedood door een mortiergranaat. Zijn mannen kregen opdracht in te schepen, en volgden dit met grote tegenzin op. Zij hadden het gevoel hun Griekse bondgenoten in de steek te laten. Hoewel hun zware uitrusting werd vernietigd, gaven vele mannen hun munitie over aan de Kretenzen die achterbleven om hun eiland tegen de Duitsers te verdedigen. Uitslag Geallieerde commandanten waren bezorgd geweest dat Kreta als springplank voor operaties tegen Egypte of elders in het Midden Oosten zou worden gebruikt. Bij het begin van de operatie Barbarossa bleek echter dat de operatie door de as-mogendheden alleen defensief bedoeld was. De zware verliezen aan Duitse para's, de tweede maal na de mislukte luchtlanding bij Den Haag, betekende dat Hitler zou besluiten deze nooit meer op deze wijze in te zetten. Dit betekende, gezien de slechte communicatie in het Rode leger, dat een zeer effectief wapen niet in Rusland werd ingezet. Ook de voorbereidingen voor de inname van het vestingeiland Malta (Operatie Hercules) werd gestopt. Dit hoewel de inname van Malta en daarmee de inname van het Britse protectoraat Egypte in de eerste opzet een van de doelen van de bezetting van Kreta was geweest. Hiernaast ontstond op het eiland een zeer actief gewapend verzet, dat op haar hoogtepunt 50.000 man troepen van de as-mogendheden op het eiland vasthield. Het verzet bleef actief tot de bevrijding in 1945. De geallieerden waren ontzet door het effect van de parachutisten, en Sir Winston Churchill gaf bevel tot de opbouw van een Britse parachutisten eenheid. Geallieerde luchtlandingsoperaties zouden plaats vinden tijdens Landing op Sicilië, tijdens Landing in Normandië en de grote luchtlanding tijdens Operatie Market Garden. Verliezen De Duitsers gaven het verlies van 6200 man toe: 3714 doden en 2494 gewonden. De oorlogsbegraafplaats bij Maleme kent echter al 4500 graven. Geallieerde soldaten claimen op de 5de dag 900 Duitsers bij Rethimnon en 1250 bij Iraklion begraven te hebben. Het is daarom aannemelijk dat de Duitse verliezen aanmerkelijk hoger waren dan zij toegaven. Winston Churchill claimde dat de Duitsers meer dan 15.000 man verloren en Admiraal Cunningham meende dat de Duitsers 22.000 man verloren. Christopher Buckley geeft in het boek "Greece and Crete 1941" een voorzichtige schatting van 16.800 man. De geallieerden verloren 3500 soldaten: 1751 doden en vergelijkbaar aantal gewonden. Hiernaast verloren zij 12,254 Commonwealth manschapen en 5,255 Grieken die krijgsgevangen werden genomen. De marine betreurde 1828 doden en 183 gewonden. Na de oorlog zijn de geallieerde graven samen gebracht op het oorlogskerkhof Suda Bay War Cemetery. Duitse bezetting van Kreta Een deel van de bevolking nam deel aan de strijd tegen de Duitse aanvallers en ging ook na de geallieerde overgave als partizanen door met de strijd. Duitse soldaten en gewonden werden gedood of vermoord. De Duitse troepen namen vergeldingsmaatregelen en represailles tegen de burgerbevolking. Zo schoten Duitse soldaten op 2 juni 1941 een onbekend aantal mannelijke inwoners van Kondomari neer. Tijdens de volgende jaren duurde het verzet tegen de Duitse bezetting voort. De bezetters begingen talrijke oorlogsmisdaden. Vele duizenden Kretenzische mannen, vrouwen en kinderen werden vermoord. In de gemeente Viannos werden op 14 september 1943 500 inwoners, meest vrouwen en kinderen neergeschoten. Op 21 mei 1944 omsingelden eenheden onder bevel van de Duitse commandant van de "Vesting Kreta", Generaal Bruno Bräuer de Joodse wijk van de stad Chania. Vluchtende inwoners werden neergeschoten. Alle anderen werden met een schip naar Griekenland afgevoerd. Slechts vier joodse inwoners zouden het overleefd hebben. Bruno Bräuer werd na het einde van de oorlog aan Griekenland uitgeleverd en ter dood veroordeeld. Met de eveneens wegens oorlogsmisdaden op Kreta veroordeelde generaal Friedrich Wilhelm Müller werd hij op 20 mei 1947 om 5 uur terechtgesteld. Een Kretenzische bron stelt het aantal Kretenzische burgers dat door Duitse acties gedood werd op 6,593 mannen, 1,113 vrouwen en 869 kinderen. categorie:Oorlog